Vengeance
by Sienablaze88
Summary: I was a killing machine. I ruled the clans. But finally, the time has come. I will start the war to end all wars. Let the vengeance begin.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A cat was slinking through the woods of the dark forest. It walked up to the slimy waters of a river. It said to the water, "I was a killing machine. I ruled the clans. But finally, the time has come. I will start the war to end all wars. Let the vengeance begin."

A shimmering image of a cat appeared on the water. It was the cat that will help her rule the clans. But not yet. The cat smiled and showed its blood stained teeth that it was named after. "Redfang," the name echoed around the clearing as if the trees had spoken. The greatest and most powerful she-cat that would once again enslave the clans.


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight

**Medicine-cat: **Jayfeather

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Fozleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw (Foxleap)

Molepaw (Rosepetal)

Lilypaw (Thornclaw)

Seedpaw (Millie)

**Queens and Kits:**

Daisy

Cinderheart (Redkit (flaming red pelted she-kit) and Dawnkit (golden she kit)

Dovewing

**Elders:**

Greystripe

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Purdy

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Blackstar

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw

**Medicinecat:** Littlecloud

**Warriors:**

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Pinemose

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

**Queens:**

Kinkfur

Ivytail

**Elders:**

Cederheart

Tallpoppy

Snaketail

Whitewater

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Onestar

**Deputy:** Ashfoot

**Medicinecat:** Kestrelflight

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

harespring

Leaftail

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Sedgewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

**Elders:**

Webfoot

Tornear

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:** Mistystar

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker

**Medicinecat:** Mothwing, Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Graymist

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

Pebblefoot

Mallownose

Robinwing

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Queens:

Duskfur

Mosspelt

**Elders:**

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

**Phew, that took a while. Anyways enjoy.**


	3. The real Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Cinderheart was kitting. Her wails of pain echoed around the empty clearing. Of course no one was there. Most of the cats were at the gathering but the ones who were not were sleeping. A cat, woken by her cries rushed out of the camp and raced to the island to get Jayfeather.

Hazeltail pounded across the ground, sinking her claws into the ground to propel herself faster. She raced into the clearing where the fallen tree lay and skidded to a halt. Not caring about her safety she leapt across the bridge and onto the stony ground on the island. She burst into the clearing as Mistystar was speaking, not caring that cats stared at her as she walked closer to Jayfeather, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. "Cinder...heart... is... kitting," she managed to say and Jayfeather sped out of the clearing with Lionblaze at his side.

Cinderheart had delivered one kit by herself but was tiring. Jayfeather gave her some herbs and finally the last kit came out. She was a red kit. She stretched her head wide to show that her teeth had already come and they were stained with blood. Jayfeather shuddered when he realised that he could see them. Cinderheart was to busy naming the other one Dawnkit and this one Redkit. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

**A/N I accept constructive criticism, because I am a horrible speller but please no flames. If you don't like it, move on and read someone else instead of complaining about mine, I'm not forcing you to read it.**


	4. Chapter 2

Scarletpool: that's cool then. I will try, but I am not good at grammar and my iPad is stupid. Thanks for being the only reviewer.

chapter 2

Redkit felt her mother stir beneath her. She opened her eyes, stretching them very wide for the first time and taking in the colours surrounding her. Her mother was a pretty light grey she-cat, and her sister, Dawnkit, looked the same as her mother, with long whiskers. Redkit looked down at her soft kitten coat. She had soft, sienna coloured fur and a white tipped tale. Her mother opened her eyes and Redkit saw her mother had pretty blue eyes. She wondered what colour her eyes were.

her mum stared at her happily, "well done Redkit, you have opened your eyes."

"mumma, what colour are my eyes?" Redkit asked curiously.

"they are a pretty blue like mine, Redkit," her mother replied.

Just then, Dawnkit woke up and wanted to go outside. Dawnkit and Redkit bounded out into the glimmering mourning light and into the clearing. Redkit did not expect there to be so many cats. There were cats eating, sharing tongues, crowding around a cat sitting on a ledge, and snoring sounds coming from a fallen tree. A cat named Dewpaw came over to them. He pointed out where things were, like Jayfeather's den, where the scent of herbs came from and that the snoring was probably Graystripe in the elders den. A golden coloured cat with broad shoulders and sleek, shining muscles came over to them.

"Hello kits,"he said, "I'm your father, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze then walked of to the nursery to see how Cinderheart was.

A grey-brown she-cat walked, no dragged, Redkit saw herself out of Jayfeather's den. Seeing the kits, she went over to them.

"Do you want to play Mossball?"She asked.


	5. The Voice

**KJM199914: yes they will stay blue.**

**Also, I am trying my hardest to write long but it just doesn't come naturally to me. I really am trying.**

**Chapter 3**

Redkit and Dawnkit were play fighting. They were a bundle of fur, rolling around the clearing, trying to scratch each other. Dawnkit pushed Redkit away, and she slammed into the fallen tree. Dawnkit stood over her, making it so she could not move.

_Kick her belly._

A voice whispered to Redkit. She looked around, looking for whoever said it, but there was no one there. All the warriors were out and Cinderheart and Daisy were sleeping.

_Do it now while she is distracted._

Redkit decided to take the advice. She kicked up, and launched Dawnkit across the clearing. Dawnkit fell on the ground, dazed. Redkit ran over to her, smiling (my sister: i didn't know cats could smile! Me: they do now). Dawnkit was still lying there.

"They should change your name to Dazekit," she teased.

Redkit left to get some prey. But she had this wriggling worm of doubt in her mind. Who was this cat? What did she want?

*4 moons later*

Redkit had forgotten about the voice in her mind. She had grown bigger, and was taking Seedpaw on in a bout. The fight started while she was day dreaming. Seedpaw jumped on her and slammed her to the ground. She fell over.

"That was so easy," she teased.

_Do the kick now._

The voice was back. She kicked up at Seedpaw's belly and Seedpaw landed in a dazed heap right outside the warriors den, not moving, blood trickling down her pelt. The other kits rushed to her, and Redkit ran behind the dens, furious at her self for what she did.

"What do you want?" She asked the voice out loud. "Who are you?"

_I only want revenge. And I am you..._

**A/N I hope this was long enough and if you read it please review, I am sad because there has been only 4 reviews and 2 reviewers. Please, please review. Thank you.**


	6. apprenticeship

**This is the Plan: thanks alot. That is really kind of you to say that.**

**silvershadow: no, the plot says she won't and I won't tell you anymore but you will probably guess.**

**CHAPTER 4APPRENTICESHIP **

Redkit woke up to the pale dawn light filtering through the branches of the den. She got up and stretched, thinking the day was just like any other, and hoping the voice would help her fight better.

The clearing was already bustling, with cats padding off to patrols, eating, sharing tongues and there was a loud sound coming from the elders den that sounded suspiciously like Greystripe snoring.

She walked over to the fresh kill pile to get something to eat. Bramblestar called the clan over to the rock and she wondered what it was about. She was about to go over when her mother came over to her and wailed " Redkit it is your apprentice ceremony and you have miss all over you pelt!"

Bramblestar then said she had to come over now." Dawnkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall. Blossomfall, you are a brave and courageous fighter, and I trust you will pass on the skills your mentor (that I can't be bothered looking up because I am writing this at 1 in the mourning because I saw reviews and could not sleep) tought you. Redkit, you will be Redpaw. Your mentor is Ivypool. Ivypool, you are a skilled fighter and I hope you will pass on your skills to Redpaw."

Redpaw licked Bramblestar's shoulder as the clan cheered "Dawnpaw Redpaw Dawnpaw Redpaw!"

_Well done..._

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and it makes me more likely to post more often.**


End file.
